The Zap Game
by Ayla-Chan
Summary: Ayla got dared yesterday at a sleepover to dare everyone of her friends. But What happens if the Inuyasha, and the rest of the guys find out? Will love bloom? Or will it be a sick prank? Pease R&R!


The Zap Game  
  
Hey everybody its Malissa a.k.a Ayla. Anyways this is my second Fan fiction! Yay! Oh yeah also I have 5 reviews from my first fan fiction 'My Heart to You.' So I will be updating very soon.  
  
Remember Note: R&R  
  
(I do not own Inuyasha -.- I wish)  
  
Chapter One- Lets play a Game!  
  
~School~  
  
"Hey Kagome! What's up?"  
  
"Oh hey Ayla, you seem happy today.for some reason."  
  
"Of course! You know my sleepover that I had yesterday."  
  
"Yeah.what about it?"  
  
"Well Sango dared me to play a little game today, and every time I say your name you will have to say what I wrote on your palm. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Ayla took out a hot pink milky pen. Kagome brought out her hand, Ayla wrote on her hand 'ZAP.'  
  
"Zap?"  
  
"Yeah that's what the game called zap."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Now turned your hand so I can see your palm." (Hee Hee this is going to be so good!)  
  
Kagome turned her hand as she was told.  
  
"Hmm.what should I write? I know!"  
  
Ayla began writing on Kagome's hand.  
  
"Ow! Don't write so hard!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Ok I'm done! Look at your hand now Kagome." (What a loser! J/K!)  
  
"Alright." Kagome looked at her hand and read it exactly as it was written. "What?!"  
  
"Huh? What so wrong with it did I spell it wrong?"  
  
"No! Oh my god I am not going to say that!"  
  
"Oh, but you wrong you have to!"  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I love Inuyasha." Kagome said in a grumbled. (Lol! I love zapping people!)  
  
"I can't hear you!"  
  
"I love Inuyasha." Kagome said a little bit louder.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Fuck you, Ayla,"  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Kagome and Ayla walked in silences. "Oh my god! There's Sango lets go!"  
  
Kagome and Ayla started running towards Sango.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey can I see your hand?"  
  
"Why?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"No reason. Except I got and cell phone now, and I thought you might want it."  
  
"Oh ok here you go."  
  
Sango brought up her hand so Ayla could write it down. But instead of a phone number it said 'ZAP.'  
  
"No! I don't want to get zap!"  
  
"Oh well you said I have to do it to all my friends."  
  
"What about Kagome?"  
  
"Oh she already was zapped."  
  
"Ok.Kagome."  
  
"I love Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh my god you have to say that! How hilarious!"  
  
"Ok I'm done, Sango."  
  
"Ok.What the hell?!" (Ha Ha I'm cracking myself up!)  
  
"Say it, Sango."  
  
"I love Miroku."  
  
"Ha ha you have to say that!"  
  
"Hey at least I don't have to say 'I love Inuyasha!'  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"Hey Kagome, Sango."  
  
"I love Inuyasha."  
  
"I love Miroku."  
  
"Ok whatever. You guys want to help me zap people?"  
  
"Sure!" Kagome and Sango said in unison.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Ok then let's do it! But ONLY girls and I mean ONLY!"  
  
"Ok whatever." Sango said in boredom.  
  
The girls separated, and started zapping people.  
  
~Kagome's P.O.V~  
  
I walked up to Rin, and asked her if I could write on her hand, and of course she said sure. ( Ha Ha she doesn't know what I have in my sweet innocent mind. LMAO!) I started writing it down. Then finally I was finish. Rin looked at her hand, and then looked back at me. By the way she looked I was going to crack up any second now!  
  
"What the freak, Kagome?!"  
  
"I love Inuyasha."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Ayla wrote a zap on my hand, and every single time a person says my name I have to say I love Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh I get it."  
  
"Ok Rin."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah I love Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Ha Ha!"  
  
~Sango's P.O.V~  
  
I was looking for people to zap, but I couldn't find anybody. Wait a minute.  
  
'Is that Kikyo? Oh yes it is! Now I have my first victim! Ha Ha! I'm so evil!'  
  
I walked up to Kikyo with a bight smile on my face.  
  
"Hi Kikyo!" I said in a loud cheerful voice.  
  
"Ugh.hi Sango."  
  
"Can I write something very important on your hand?"  
  
"Why the fuck would you want to write something very important on my fragile hands?"  
  
"Because it's something about Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh then in other case go ahead." (God so many people are so gullible.)  
  
I finish writing on her so called fragile hands, and she looked at it in shocked.  
  
"What the fuck?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
"It is called 'ZAP'"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
Kikyo started heading off, but then I said something very smart, and I mean very smart indeed.  
  
"Oh Kikyo, you don't know what you even have to do when you get zapped."  
  
At that moment Kikyo froze and turn back to me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh just whenever somebody calls your name you HAVE to say what I wrote on your hand. Let's test it out shall we?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Kikyo" I said in a sweet voice.  
  
"I, Kikyo masturbate when I am in my bed alone without anybody to have sex with me."  
  
I started cracking up like hell was going to freeze. Just then Ayla came up to us, and said hi to both of us.  
  
"Hi Sango, and hi Kikyo."  
  
"I love Miroku."  
  
"I, Kikyo masturbate when I am in my bed alone without anybody to have sex with me."  
  
After that the look on Ayla's face was going to explode.  
  
"Oh my fucking god! That's the hilarious zap I ever heard in my whole entire fucked up life!"  
  
At that point Kikyo got furious, and headed off to see Kagura, and Kanna. Thanx for the reviews! Also I hope to update this in May or June. Please R&R. Baiiz! 


End file.
